Keep Me Warm Tonight (NaLu fanfic)
by BrandNewWings
Summary: When winter gets harsh and a certain blonde becomes incredibly cold, what will a certain pink haired pyro do to make her feel better?


**Keep Me Warm Tonight**

* * *

A Nalu fanfic

* * *

_I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape and form. This fanfic was written by a humble house plant. Do not sue the humble house plant. I'm just a cactus searching for the ways of life as I stab people who get too close to me. I try to tell them by showing off my needles all over my body, but why? Why do they still continue to try and touch me? I am nothing but a simple cactus house plant. I thank you all for reading. Please enjoy!_

* * *

The bare trees and gloomy skies indicated that winter was going to be harsh. Snow was falling in a way that feigned innocence. The sensations of freezing took ahold of my entire being. I shivered and trembled. My breath didn't even come out as a gas anymore it seemed. I wanted to cry but I was afraid that it would turn into ice and make my situation even worse. Each step I took felt like hell. I honestly believe that I'm going to die tonight. Survival of the fittest comes into play during these times. I'm not the alpha therefore I'm not fit.

It doesn't help that the team came back from a request that was near the tropics. This is a huge shock for the body. The only two I can see putting up with this are Gray and Natsu.

_Natsu…_

The fire dragon slayer. The pink haired nutcase. My secret crush. He was injured from the mission. I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I should stop by tomorrow and check on him… In order for that to happen, I need to make it home! I looked ahead and squinted my eyes. I could barely make out the house's silhouette. The snow picked up. The winds blew my hair around. Each strand that got tossed into my face stung. Every time the tips stabbed my eyes I only mentally cried. I didn't bother with my coat hood. Even if I wanted to, the wind just kept pushing it back down. Don't get me wrong, I'm bundled up from head to toe, but damn…this blizzard-like weather cut through fabric like a ghost knife.

Finally, I reached the doorstep. My fingers were numb as my hands trembled fumbling with the keys. I unlocked the door closing it quickly behind me. I started stripping off the multiple layers of clothing. I was too tired to bother hanging up the attire. My floors were getting soaked. I'll have to remember to clean this all up tomorrow morning.

I stood in the kitchen deciding on what to make. Taking no time at all, I decided on just having left overs. I pulled out the plastic containers and heated them up in the microwave. As my delicious meal was being nuked, my eyes grew heavy as I listened to the subtle humming of the microwave. Everything was quiet. My eyes kept trying to close. I was awoken by the obnoxious beeping from the microwave.

* * *

*** Keep Me Warm Tonight ***

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, towels wrapped around me. The steam escaped the room encasing whoever blocked the entrance. After doing the shimmy and playing hopscotch with my pants, it was then that I noticed my window was open. The cold air slapped my warm skin. Everything felt like it was being frozen over.

I dashed over to my bed and closed the window. I sighed.

_Natsu must have been here or something._

Everything I touched was cold. Whatever was warmer than my body stung me. I buried myself into the covers. No matter what I did I couldn't stop shivering. My stomach was starting to hurt from tightening my muscles to stop the shaking. The open pores on my skin were sucking in the cold air like a vacuum. I sneezed.

"My goodness, Lucy, if you're that cold then just tell me!" A voice said from beside me. I froze. Not from the temperature but from shock. I bolted out of the bed but before my feet touched the ground, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down. "Sheesh don't be so over dramatic. It's just me."

As if to confirm who he was, an orange glow flickered in the dark like a dimly lit lamp. That glow emitted gentle warmth close to my back. Without thinking I sighed and scooted closer to it.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you d-doing here?!" I stuttered.

"I figured you'd need a space heater tonight." Natsu shrugged. As he said that his body lit up faintly yellow.

"Don't! You'll burn off my clothing!" I protested.

"Relax, the flames aren't that fierce. If anything, your clothes will feel like they've just came out of the dryer." Natsu reassured tightening his grip around my waist and slipping his other arm underneath my head so I could use it as a pillow.

"But…" I began to lose consciousness. The warmth reminded me of mom; cozy and loving. Natsu was concerned about me even when he's injured. He went through all this trouble just for me. Wait… I pushed away from him. "What about your injuries?! Are you okay? How are you feeling?!" Questions wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth.

"Lucy, I'm fine. Wendy healed my wounds so I feel as good as new. Besides," Natsu sat up and took my hand in both of his. Again, I could feel that inviting warmth of his. "…I'm more concerned about you. You were injured today to. Don't you think I'm worried too?" I could feel my face getting warm. Was it from Natsu?

"Gray and Erza were injured." I pointed out.

"Yeah but," Natsu pulled me into his chest. His chin was on my head. "…you're – different."

"Different?" I asked. Natsu buried his nose in my hair. One of his hands started playing with my hair that was close to my neck. I could feel myself going into a daze.

"Yeah. You have a nice scent that's calming too me. It's better than any perfume." Natsu says. I wonder if he realizes what he's doing _and _saying. Natsu's arms still roamed around my back and neck. Each place he touched left warmth. I could stay like this for hours. "Hey." I was startled and looked up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You stopped shivering." Natsu had a huge smile on his face where his teeth gleamed in the light of his flames. I smiled.

"Thank you, Natsu." I started to lay down but Natsu grabbed my hand again. "What now?"

"Your hands are still cold. It even stings me to touch them like this." Natsu looked me in the eyes. "Maybe if I…" Natsu lifted my hand to my face. He kissed the bottom of my palm that connected to my wrist. His lips trailed to my fingertips. He breathed on them. He continued this pattern until both hands are nice and toasty.

I could only stare and blush.

"What are you doing to me…" I muttered.

"Huh?" Natsu asked looking up.

"It was nothing." I brushed it off. "Hey Natsu, I think I'm warm enough now. You can stop."

Natsu stared at me for a moment then opened up the window. Cold air came flooding in.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?!" I shrieked crossing my arms over my chest to conserve warmth. Natsu didn't respond. He grabbed me and pushed me down on my back. He was on top of me. His arms kept me caged. He wasn't doing anything bad, more like he was just hugging me.

"Looks like we'll be this way until it's warm again." Natsu's breath tickled my neck. I shuddered at the contact. Natsu must've mistaken that reaction and hugged me closer to him. His arm held the back of my head into his chest. He flipped over so I was on top. His arms held me in place. I have never felt so warm before! My head was tucked in his neck. Natsu's chin rested on my head in a protective way. It was like he was keeping watch while I slept. His fingertips traced up and down my spine.

I could hear the subtle crackling of Natsu's flames; its glow wavering on the walls. Slumber was approaching quickly.

"Natsu…" I slurred.

"Go to sleep Lucy. I'll keep you nice and warm. You can sleep." Natsu whispered rubbing his thumb on my cheek. "Go to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt safe and warm as I could see Natsu's flames next to me in the deepest of my dreams.

* * *

My first fanfic oneshot for Fairy Tail! It's been too long since I've written a romancey story between man and woman. For all those who do not know, I usually write yaoi or shounen ai types of stories but This is just a teaser really. I'm plotting a NaLu fanfic for the future. I may publish it after I'm getting close to the end of Rabidus Tides.

Rabidus Tides is a No.6 fanfic. Check it out if you'd like.

I am but a humble house plant. Do not injure the poor cactus. I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
